If Only Britain was a Girl
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Britain uses his forbidden magic to transform himself into a girl in order to get France's attention. The official prequal to If Germany was a Girl... Enjoy the gender-bending, the FrUk and Alice Kirkland! However, it's different from Germany's story, Arthur can control his tranformations! But what will Alice and Arthur do when the frenchman gets too clingy and suspisious?
1. Forbidden Magic

**WEE MEIN FIRST FRUK!**

**I've been working so hard on If Germany was a Girl, I'm glad it's gotten so popular… This is the official prequel to that story. It has Britain trying to get France's attention after realizing he might love him… Please rate and review and read If Germany was a Girl, I'm proud to say it's my original fanfiction and I'm very very proud of it…**

**If Only I were a Girl…**

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Magic**

Britain opened up one of his magic books, putting on his black cloak and reading the words in his head. He thought this spell would help make France more attracted to him, however this one spell hadn't been cast in years.

"I have no choice… It's the only way he'll like me…" Britain mumbled to himself, reading over the words. "Not to mention, it'll be a good experiment. I need to find out why this spell is so rarely cast. I know I'll be able to control it." Britain, having memorized the words began sweeping the dusty floor, revealing the magic circle. Once it was clean, he stood in the center, uttering the words.

The darkness surrounded him, the faeries near by cowered in fear, the elves worrying for his safely. The unicorn could only watch from under the closed door on the other side. The darkness faded, Britain collapsing in the center, his hair growing longer and body becoming slimmer…

**4 hours later…**

A fairy woke Britain up by dumping pixie dust on him and making him sneeze… However… Britain wasn't a "he" anymore. With his magic, he'd transformed himself into a female.


	2. Lucky Magic

**Chapter 2: Lucky Magic**

"I can't believe it really worked. Of course, I have had the ability to use magic since forever…" Britain looked in the mirror. As a female, her hair was long, but she had trouble seeing. The faeries, noticing this, brought her a pair of old glasses, putting them on her face, everything becoming clear.

"Now I can make France like me…" She just realized that in a female form, she wore nothing but the cloak. "Oh right… I need clothes…"

The unicorn kicked open the door, bringing a dress and apron on it's back.

"You guys had everything planned?" Britain smiled at the thought. "Thank you… You guys are my best friends…" She put on the dress and apron. It was a maid get up, but it was cute, so he didn't make a big fuss.

The faeries tied her hair in two pony tails, one on each side. She looked like a very cute maid, reminding herself of Alice in Wonderland, she nicknamed her female self Alice.

**The next day…**

"Allright, this is going better than expected! Not only can I control when I transform but like this, France is sure to pay attention to me!" Britain shouted, having learned to control his transformations the night before. "The only flaw is that the magic wears off at midnight and I'll change back into my original male self while the magic recharges. Oh well, it's better than nothing."

He proudly and happily walked into the meeting hall, where France was having his own meeting with Canada, Prussia, Germany, the Italy Brothers and Greece, all of them (but Canada) having money problems. Britain (as Alice) would act cute and clean up in the hall where France was and try to get his attention in the cutest and most feminine ways possible.

"This plan can't fail." She entered the room, bombarded with the loud voices of arguing about the value of the Euro and how it would die out and loose value completely. She began cleaning in a cute and girly way.

"Honestly, it's like we can't even come to an agreement on what to do!" France shouted.

"It's not my fault. My economy is bad as it is." Greece said, snuggling with on of his many cats.

"They said we didn't have to pay until later!" North Italy put his head on his brother's shoulders.

"That's right, it's the damn potato eater's fault!" South Italy shouted.

"My fault?!" Germany shouted.

"More water Sir?" Britain asked France, who was annoyed and in need of a drink.

"Wee, merci." France watched the glass get filled with water.

"Anytime." Britain smiled as best as she could, going to the next person and the next. Afterwards she swept the wood floors and cleaned the carpet (by hand, mind you).

The meeting finally came to a close when France let them all go home. "It's like we can't even get along…" He sighed, drinking more water.

"Pardon me…" Britain had an opportunity to talk with the French man alone, not knowing what to say, he panicked, saying what could only be described as random word vomit. "I have to clean the table."

"My apologies…" France got up, pushing his chair in. "Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Huh? I don't believe so…" She began to clean the table with a washcloth.

"Well I admit that I do find the British accent to be charming. How about we go somewhere this evening?"

"I have to work, I must admit, the offer sounds tempting."

"I'll be happy to show you a good time." France said, pulling a red rose out of his pocket.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I must discuss it with my master and my boss first." Britain curtsied, using the advice the faeries gave her/him on playing hard to get. "Well, farewell!" She walked out of the room. Once gone, France couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I wonder if he knows how obvious that get up is…" France could immediately tell the girl was Britain, but had to admit to himself that he was attractive both as a male and female. France didn't care if he was a cross-dresser, he still wanted to get into the Brit's pants. "I hope he changed his mind… I suppose I'll have to visit his house."

**Oh no, we're in trouble… France thinks Britain is cross-dressing… OH BOY…**


	3. Bloodsoaked Magic, Part 1

**Chapter 3: Blood-soaked Magic Part 1**

France, being denied a date by his favorite Brit (who was in a female form) went to his house. He knocked on the door and waited outside. "I wonder if he's still in that maid get up." He thought while waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Britain opened the door, in his female form. Still wearing the maid dress, she'd just been making dinner for herself. "Did you fallow me home?"

"I thought you'd be here mon Cherie!" France pounced on the girl, assuming it was male Britain dressed as a maid. "Now let me see who this cute little maid really is…" He took off the girl's glasses.

"You wanker, give them back! Do you plan to defile me in my own home?!" She shouted, trying to push the heavy Frenchman away, only to be groped.

That's when France's realized… The boobs were real… "What?"

"You big pervert!" Alice Kirkland shouted, kicking the French man in the balls before getting up and backing away.

"I'm sorry, I guess I confused you for someone else!" France desperately apologized as he got up. "S'il vous plaît, accept my apology and let me take you out to dinner at least."

"You bloody pervert!" She slapped him in the face before getting back her glasses. "Honestly… Wait until the master hears about this. I can't believe you would do this to me."

"I'm sorry… I thought you were a friend of mine… I thought he was cross dressing so I fallowed you here. So do you work for Britain?"

"Britain?" As Alice Kirkland, said Brit pretended to be a clueless human.

"Arthur Kirkland… Is he the man you work for? This is his house after all."

"Oh yes, the master is very nice to me…" She resonded. "Although I've only reffered to him as my master, I don't typically use his name."

"I see… I wonder if he would mind if I took you out. Do you think you can ask?"

"Well I only came to pick up my things… I'm not a live-in maid…" Alice answered. "You can probably ask him yourself when he comes back home."

France patted the girl's head. "Well Britain's made a mistake. If you're not a live-in maid, I'd be more than happy to take you home."

"No thank you, I'm not very interested in perverts…" Britain thought, thinking about the advice he received on playing hard to get. "Although… Unless you want the master to press charges…"

"No of course not! So please just let me take you out and please accept that as my apollogy…" France seemed almost desperate.

"If you insist… Tomorrow, we can go out for dinner."

"Oui, merci." France hugged the girl, only receiving weak punches. "You're so cute, Mon Cherie."

"LET ME GO YOU BLOODY PEDOPHILE!" She shouted, being pushed against the kitchen counter and being groped by the wanker, France. "I'll press charges on you!"

The unicorns and faeries noticed. France unable to see them was kicked by the unicorn and had his hair pulled on by faeries while Britain ran away, hiding in his room. He leaned against the door, chaning back into a male and sitting down.

"Bloody hell…" He struggled to catch his breath, never seeing France act in such a way. He looked up at the ceiling. "Perhaps this was a bad idea…"

There was knocking on the door, hard and loud it shook Britain in more ways then one "Get back out here!" France shouted. "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Britain hid under the bed, transforming into Alice again. Apollogizing to the faeries that hid under the bed, he hid in fear of this new, more perverted and dangerous France. The door was kicked open, he bit his fingers to avoid making any noise. The faeries created a cloud of pixie dust so it would hide him. So they waited in fear, watching France's foot steps circle around the room.

Britain managed to find a sheathed sword hidden under the bed, unsheathing it, he prepared for the worst, taking the blade and preparing to strike if need be. However France's footsteps came to a hault. When he looked under the bed, directly at Britain.

Screaming her head off, she stabbed him in the neck, blood flying everywhere.


	4. Bloodsoaked Magic, Part 2

**I know I'm taking forever with my stories, but today I'm gonna do what little homework I have and work on my writing! All while playing the Hetalia character songs based on the characters who are in the story…**

**Chapter 3.5: Blood-soaked Magic, the Second Part**

Time seemed to stand still when England had stabbed France with the sword from under the bed. England (as Alice) watched the blood drip onto the floor and France's face distorted in pain, the shock of this British girl stabbing him and refusing to be with him too much to bear.

Screaming her head off she stabbed him again in the leg. She got out from under the bed and stabbed him in the heart to finish him off even though she knew it wouldn't be a permanent fix. She left the sword inside his chest, making him apart of the wood bed frame. She ran out of the house, gasping for air and in disbelief that the man she wanted to be with could be so perverted and horrifyingly scary.

She ran away, not caring where she was going when she found herself in Kensington Gardens in front of the Peter Pan statue. She lied down next to it, tiered and catching her breath. Britain truly felt like Alice, lost in Wonderland, only this "wonderland" was populated by faeries, unicorns and the scary monster: France.

"I can't go back home tonight." He changed into his male form, sitting up as the unicorns and spirits gathered around, the fae still hiding in the bushes. They all wore concerned looks on their faces looking at the gentleman wearing women's clothes.

One pegisas brought him a suit. Thanking the creature, England changed in the bushes. He got out of the bush with a few scrapes but it was better than being chased by France. He looked up at the sk, wondering where France was, but more importantly, why France would even think of molesting Alice. After thanking the unicorns and fae again, he left the garden, trying to find a hotel near by…

**4 hours of searching later…  
**

Allready night fall, but he'd found a place to stay. He rented a good room (250 pounds for 1 night) with a built in kitchen, bathroom and a bed big enough to fit 3 people. He wondered if this hotel in particular had any shady side business that could allow them to include this much amenities for such a low cost. He jumped onto the bed, just letting his mind and everything in it fade.

However, his ringing cell phone made the façade of silence and sense of mind go away. He made the unfortunate decision of picking up. "Hello?"

"Britain, are you allright?" France was on the other end. "Where are you?!" He was frantic and histerical.

"Calm down you bloody git. Now where are you?"

"You're crazy maid stabbed me!"

"Where are you?" Britain asked, trying to sound shocked.

"Don't make fun of me… I'm…"

"Wait a moment, I'm hearing a strange echo. I'll go outside so I can hear you better." But when Britain left to open the door, France was standing there. His clothes were somewhat bloody, covered up by jackets and vests so not to worry the humans.

"I told you not to judge me…" France covered his face. "I sort of… Tracked you down…"

"Well get in here before anyone else sees you!" Britain dragged him inside, closing the door with the "do not disturb" sign hanging on the knob. France collapsed on the bed.

"Britain…" He could hear France mumbled.

"What's the matter France?" Britain sat on the bed

"You hired that maid right?"

"Yes."

"So why did she stab me?" France took off his jacket, revealing the scars that were still healing. "She was a cute girl, she was… She could really put up a fight though. She would've killed me if I was a normal human."

"WELL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"I was just trying to get her attention."

"That's total bollocks. You touched her, didn't you?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"YOU'RE A BLOODY PERVERT, THAT'S WHY!"

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU, OKAY?!" France shouted suddenly. "I thought that you were her… Or rather, I thought you were cross-dressing." France buried his face in a pillow, to embaressed to look at the Brit, who was raving mad at the moment.

"Why the hell would I cross dress?!" Britain shouted.

"I don't know… Although to be honest…"

"What is it now?"

"I think the whole reason for my going after her was because I thought she might've been you."

At the thought, Britain blushed slightly, but he coughed up blood, splattering the white bed sheets and France's clothes. He coughed up more blood, the Frenchman growing concerned, patting his back as he coughed.

"Britain are you allright?"


	5. Cinderella Magic

**WOW… If Only Britain was a Girl got 10 fallowers, 2 more than Germany… If Germany was a girl got 1,046 freaking views! I'm so surprised, I never thought it'd get that popular… But then again, I guess there are a lot of GerIta fans out there… And maybe some people are imagining two boys… I wouldn't blame em… I did the same thing once…**

**Please read my brother's story Einsamkeit, It's really good, but also explains our theories about how the countries are how they are… I recommend you read the second chapter of his story to understand what I did in the last chapter: s/8556382/1/Einsamkeit**

**Chapter 4: Cinderella Magic**

Britain was covered in blood, being held close by a worried France. He looked up at the Frenchman. "I'm sorry… I made your clothes even bloodier than before."

"It's allright… Mon duer…" France rubbed his back. "It'll get better soon."

"But why? I don't understand…"

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Stay here with me…"

Britain ended up falling asleep in France's arms. He was still breathing, but slowly. France rubbed his fingers through the Brit's hair. "Honestly…" He lied down, the both of them in the same bed, holding each other while covered in blood.

**11:56 PM…**

Britain woke up to have France lying down on top of him. However, France was breathing heavily and his face was red. He bit the Brit's neck while holding him… Wait… Her? HOW DID BRITAIN TURN INTO ALICE?!

As Alice, Britain shouted and pushed him away. "What are you up to?"

"How did you get into my bed?"

**11:57**

"Get away from me!" Alice shouted, having her hands restrained above her head, her clothes being unbuttoned. She was still wearing Britain's bloody clothes, the suit the pegasis from Kensington Gardens gave him was blood-stained and broken by perverted France. "MOVE IT!" She shouted, kicking him away.

France fell to the floor, Alice free to move. She went to the kitchen, breaking the complimentary bottle of wine and holding onto the neck. "Why do you keep trying to hurt me? I thought I killed you!" She shouted, watching France get up.

"I'm not exactly what you'd call a human." France walked to her slowly, taking off his shirt to show her the scars she'd left.

"Your wounds healed." She muttered to herself. "Thank god."

"They're almost completely healed. By tomorrow morning the marks will be all gone."

"But why are you after me?"

**11:58**

"You see, I've been thinking about you ever since we met at that meeting… You reminded me of my friend, Arthur Kirkland, who you claimed to work for. So I wanted to take you out… You remind me a lot of that Brit, but almost as soon as I try to talk to him, you disappear into thin air… Even Britain didn't seem too surprised."

"So what about my master?!"

"What I'm saying is…"

**11:59**

"What?!"

He pushed her up against the fridge, being stabbed again, but bearing the pain, treating it like nothing. "For you to remind me of him so much, for you to appear and for him to disappear!" He couched up blood.

"You pervert stay away!" Britain recalled something about the spell… At midnight the spell would have to reset itself… Changing him back into his original form. He realized it one minute to midnight. So as Alice, he stabbed France deeper and kicked him away, running for the door.

"You get back here!" France grabbed her ankle, dragging her to him. "I need to see if I'm right!"

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

…

**12 midnight**

Just as the books had said, Britain changed back into a male, France being right all along.

"I knew it." France wore a satisfied smirk, climbing on top of the Brit and caressing his cheek. "I knew that cute girl was you all along! However… When I touched her… The boobs seemed to be real. How'd you do that?"

"I used magic you idiot? So the hell what?" Britain muttered, feeling France's blood run down his back. "IT'S NOT A CRIME TO USE MAGIC TO GET SOMEONE'S ATTENTION!"

"If you were trying to get my attention then I say you've successfully passed Mon Cherie."

"Shut up… Stupid…" Britain sighed. "I suppose I couldn't keep it a secret forever… Although…"

"What's the matter?"

"I thought you'd like me better if I was a girl…"

"Hm?"

"I… Oh nevermind…"

**The story _could_ pretty much end here, but I don't wanna dissapoint the fallowers... So... I'll continue! Besides, I still have 2 more chapters in mind.**


	6. Unstable Magic

**Chapter 5: Unstable Magic  
**

At the meeting hall, Britain and France (both male, thank god) snuck off into another room, Britain hiding some of his magical tomes in his jacket. They locked the door behind them.

"I never thought we'd get out of that stupid meeting…" England said, drawing a magic circle on the wood floors with chalk.

"So you really turned yourself into a girl with magic?" France asked.

"Yes, for the thousandth time yes!" Britain shouted, adding the details.

"Hey Britain, after you show me how you did it, you think you can turn me into one?" France asked. "You know, one of those gender-bending things?"

"For crying out loud…" Britain sighed. "Because you've had such sudden but very little interaction and exposure to magic, you might end up getting really hurt, especially since no one casts this spell anymore…

Meanwhile outside…

"Hey Germany, you think we can play soccer after the meeting is over?" The French and British gentlemen heard the noise from outside.

"We have to do this quietly…" Britain signaled France to shut up. The Frenchman did so, standing in the middle of the magic circle while the brit uttered the words quietly.

"Ja, Italy just go…" Germany said, watching Italy run to the bathroom while standing outside of the same room Britain and France were practicing magic. "What an idiot…"

Britain cast the spell but something went wrong… A puff of smoke soon filled the room, making the two Europeans cough and cover their noses.

"I'm guessing it didn't work?"

"That or I used up too much magic over the past few days…"

"Oh well, I suppose it's no big deal." France said. "Besides, you still owe me one night out. We will go to Paris, is that a deal?"

"Oh fine…" Britain sighed, his butt being squeezed by France. "Honestly, you bloody frogs just don't learn…"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Germany opened the door, to find the two Europeans bickering again. They only rushed out of the room, knowing what they'd done and how they'd gotten away with it…

**This is pretty much how If Germany was a Girl started… It got 1,242 views now… Wonder how it got so scary popular… Oh well… I got the weekend to write fanfiction and work out the stuff for my school club with the teachers (IT FINALLY WENT THROUGH! STUDENTS AT MILLENNIUM BROOKLYN, FEEL FREE TO JOIN THE YOUTUBE TROOP, STARTED BY ME!) Wow… I'm beginning to sound like America... But I only sound like America through writing, in real life I'm more like Canada minus the curl and the bear (I can't carry my in public…)**


	7. Magic is Indeed Splendid

**Chapter 6: Magic is Indeed Splendid**

**^The title is a pun on France's character song "Paris is Indeed Splendid"^**

**Something I'd like to point out before continuing… This chapter was originally going to be my first FrUk fanfiction, minus the gender-bending England… So I do hope you enjoy it… Here we go… USUK fans run away!**

"I don't understand why you brought me all the way to Paris you git." England sighed, planting his bum on the couch while France raided the fridge for wine.

"Please Britain, you pay too much attention to the details… Why don't you just relax? I brought you to Paris because you owed me a night out… I wanted to show you how splendid Paris can be." France poured himself a glass.

"Yeah right… Why'd you really bring me here you bloody wanker?!" England shouted.

France pulled out some tickets from his coat pocket. "I got two tickets to the opera and dinner reservations after the show." He said. "Then if you want I can take you to the galerie."

"Those are your shopping malls, right?"

"Oui."

"It's not as though they're art galleries, so why-?"

France forced the bottle in to Britain's mouth, forcing him to drink wine. "Why don't you forget about it and drink already?"

**5 hours later…**

Britain and France were walking out of the opera house. "That was quite the show France, I never knew you had such talented singers in your country." Britain said. "Unfortuneatly, my musicals are more cult-classics then hits such as that… I'm rather impressed."

"I was interested in that one musical you produced… I believe it was called Chicago?"

"Ah yes, it almost left the West End forever at one point…"

"Hey, I just got an idea… How would you like to go to the Eifel Tower?" France suggested. "However, the one condition is that you change into Alice…"

"Oh fine… Just give me a minute." England looked around for a phone booth, not seeing once in sight. "I'm sorry, where are your phone booths?"

"We don't have any…"

**3 restaurants, 2 bathrooms and 1 angry manager later…**

"Finally." Britain had brought a change of clothes along should France ask for Alice's company… However France switched the clothes she'd brought along (the maid dress) for a cute white and red dress with fancy black hairpins and black pumps. "Honestly, you have such a perverted imagination… I've never worn heels in my life! Mary Janes would've been fine with me…"

"You still look cute Mon Ami." France smiled, taking the girl and running to the Eifel Tower.

**On the Eifel Tower (BEWARE OF HEIGHTS!)**

"We're so high up…" Britain mumbled, looking at Paris from below. "As impressive as this is… I saw a movie at America's house where some guy threw a beret off the Eifel Tower and this one dog jumped after it…"

"That was only a movie…" France snuggled with the girl. "Besides, don't you think the night life in Paris is wonderful?"

"Yeah if you like torturing girls by making them wear high heels… My feet are killing me…"

**A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE SO I DON'T LOOSE YOU!**

**The movie Britain is referring to is National Lampoons European Vacation… Clark threw his corny-ass beret off the Eifel Tower and a dog who knew how to fetch frisbess went after it, jumping off the Eifel Tower. Scared me shitless, but he landed in the river and swam to land… I'm not sure about the rivers in France, but I know there's the Seine River… Maybe that was it…**

"Hey Britain, I learned some magic of my own. Would you like to see?"

"I thought you were never exposed to magic before."

"Close your eyes."

Britain did so, closing her eyes, only to have France cover them up anyway and feeling something wet press against her cheek.

"You bloody wanker!"

"That wasn't the trick." France picked her up. "You'll really need to keep your eyes shut otherwise you'll get scared."

Before Britain knew it, he/she/it felt like she was falling, holding onto France for dear life. However after a safe landing, not only did nausea kick in, but she kicked France in the balls. "YOU BLOODY GIT, YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS?!" She was on the verge of tears. "I thought I'd die!"

"My apologies, but we did land safely, non?" France asked.

"YOU SAID YOU KNEW MAGIC, THAT WASN'T A MAGIC TRICK THAT WAS A SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF BRITAIN TRICK!"

"Eh… I suppose you don't understand the meaning behind it…" France shook his head. "Oh well."

"You know you jumped off the fricking Eifel Tower, right?" A passer-by confronted the couple. "How the hell did you do that?!"

"You see, Paris is Splendid, non?"

"Whatever, I had a hard day, I have to get the apartment ready and visit my mother… It's too bad I have to take a cab just to go out there…" The woman sighed.

"Then perhaps I can get a bus to run to that area… Where may I ask is your mother staying?"

**That part right there was a reference to my previous homeschool teacher Suzanne, who is French and goes to Paris quite often… Although according to her, Paris sounds more hectic but friendly rather then splendid.**

"Well that took forever, we even missed our dinner reservations.." Britain said, walking away as France waved good bye to the woman he helped.

"Well the restaurant looked filled to the brim anyway… Besides, I should show you my fine cuisine when we get back to my apartment…"

"Just don't torture any geese for the sake of eating, will you?"

France opened the door, letting the lady walk in first. "Yes, young Lord."

"My Lord he says… What does he think he's getting? I'm not spending the night with him! It's just one date!" Britain thought, looking around the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before changing back into his male form. He looked at the time on his watch, 10:09. Still pretty early.

"Oh good, you found the place." France walked up the stairs, meeting Britain outside his door. "It's somewhat late, so you can stay here for the night if you would like to." He got his keys, opening the door.

"Yeah, whatever… Just leave me alone. My feet are killing me."

**There will be a part 2 for this chapter… WEE!**


End file.
